


Chasing you

by Solei_Dantes



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Chasing you, Gen, Slenderman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei_Dantes/pseuds/Solei_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Slenderman te estuviera persiguiendo? Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing you

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que admitir que Slenderman causó una gran impresión en mi y me traumé :B. Aquí les dejo un pequeño drabble sobre este... esta cosa que me da mucho miedo =D Si estuvieron en FF.net sabrán que "exigen" un disclaimer. Este es el que había puesto: _Slendy no es mio pero nos viola a todos (?)_

_Sentir una presencia cerca. Ver la sombra inmóvil en la pared. El miedo subiendo por el cuerpo mientras la oscuridad te envuelve_

**Blackout**

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-

_Ver la cámara. Tomarla. Ver las grabaciones_

-No recuerdo nada. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Pastillas? ¿Para el dolor? ¿Para olvidar?-

_Un hombre. De traje. Sin rostro. Que persigue. Que mata. Que desaparece._

-¿Un fantasma? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Qué es eso?-

**Blackout**

_Dolor de oídos_

-¿Qué fue eso?-

_Tronó la madera de los muebles_

¿Seguro?

-¿Qué fue eso?-

_La rama de un árbol_

¿Seguro?

**Blackout**


End file.
